Doing Laundry
by ThePlainWhite
Summary: Harry et Draco font la lessive dans leur appartement. Fluff. Post Poudlard. Traduction de SweetSorrow1.


Auteur: SweetSorrow1

Traductrice: ThePlainWhite

Disclaimer: L'histoire appartient SweetSorrow et les personnages à J.K. Rowling.

Rating: K+

Pairing: HP/DM

Titre: Doing Laundry

Note de la traudctrice: Ceci est ma première traduction aussi longue , alors soyez indulgent.

* * *

"Potter! Reviens ici!"

Harry gloussa et courut dans la chambre où il plongea sous les couvertures pour plus sécurité. Il savait que Draco était irrité; il ne l'appelait jamais pas son nom excepté lorsqu'il était en colère.

"Non! C'est ton tour cette semaine!" Hurla-t-il, sa voix étouffé par les couvertures.

Draco arriva dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit. La lampe sur la table de nuit trembla un peu, mais Draco n'y fit pas attention. Son esprit était occupé; Il était sûr que ce n'était pas son tour.

"Potter" Avertit-il, en commencent à chatouiller son amant aux cheveux de jais."Je me rappelle avoir trier le linge de couleurs la semaine dernière et me souviens distinctement que tu es arrivé nu en me tendant tes sous-vêtements."

Harry rigola sous les couvertures. Il savait que Draco avait raison, mais il détestait faire la lessive et avait décidé de prétendre que ce n'était pas son tour.

"Non, tu veux dire, _tu_ es venu complètement nu et _tu_ m'as donné tes sous vêtements."

Draco roula des yeux et se sourit à lui-même. Il ne voulait certainement pas négocier ce soir, mais une corvée est une corvée.

"Harry James Potter!"

Harry sortir sa tête des couvertures et fit son meilleur regard de chien battu.

"Oui, Draco?"

"Va faire la lessive."

Harry fit la moue. "Mais c'est ton tour."

Draco souleva la couverture et s'assit de son côté du lit. Il note que la lumière de la salle de bain était encore allumée.

"Non. Ce n'est pas mon tour, et à moins que tu veuilles dormir sur le canapé ce soir, je te conseille d'aller trier le linge blanc et le linge noir."

Harry s'assit et fit encore plus la moue à Draco.

Ce fut la fin des haricots. Avec un grand "Argh!" Draco sauta sur la corps d'Harry et engagea un baiser passionné. Harry se laissa, bien sur faire, et alla même jusqu'à gémir, espérant que la baiser deviendrait quelque chose de plus.

Au moment où il allait toucher Draco, celui-ci recula. Avec un sourire satisfait, l'homme blond s'appuya sur son oreiller. Il conjura, avec sa baguette, une tasse de thé qu'il sirota précautionneusement, ricanant.

Les cheveux d'Harry était en pagaille, ses lunettes était de travers ainsi que son pyjama. Ses yeux était remplis d'incrédulités. Il murmura rapidement "Ce n'était pas honnête, Malfoy."

"Tu sais ce qui ne serait pas honnête, amour?"

"Quoi?"

"Me laisser faire la lessive deux semaines de suites."

"C'était encore un sale coup, Malfoy."

"Sale comme notre linge!"

Harry était frustré, Draco pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il ne céderait pas. Paresseusement, il ramassa son livre "Potions à travers les 21ème siècle" et commença à lire. Sans lever les yeux, il dit, "Amour, Je vais reste ici, à t'attendre."

Harry fit la moue et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas sortir de son lit, mais il savait qu'il devait faire ce que sa tête lui disait de faire.

A contrecœur, il quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tapant des pieds très fort sur le tapis de luxe. Draco se sourit à lui-même. Parfois, il ne pouvait pas gérer la manière dont son petit ami était adorable.

Harry marcha dans la salle de bain et ses yeux s'agrandir sous le choc. La montagne de vêtements avait dépassé le lavabo et le panier à ligne semblait sur le point de se casser en deux. Harry sortit sa baguette et commença à faire léviter les vêtements sales vers la machine à laver. Les vêtements hors de prix de Draco était sans aucun doute beaucoup plus nombreux que ceux d'Harry.

"Quelle femme." dit Harry à haute voix pour lui-même. Il était a mi-chemin du couloir de l'appartement et tout près de la machine à laver.

"Je t'ai entendu!" Cria Draco.

"Tant mieux, je suis content que tu l'ais fait parce que tu es une femme."

"Oh, va faire ton travail, Potter."

Harry fronça les sourcils et commença à séparer les vêtements. Les foncés des clairs, ceux à laver à l'eau froide de ceux à laver à l'eau chaude. Ce n'était définitivement pas son activité favorite.

"Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas simplement les laver magiquement?" Demanda bruyamment Harry

"Parce que j'adore l'odeur de la poudre à lessiver moldue." Cria de nouveau Draco

"Tu sais quoi, je vais simplement aller t'acheter un savon qui sent fort, comme ça ta peau sentira bon et l'odeur s'imprégnera sur tes vêtements."

Harry était plein d'espoir.

"Non"

Harry était déçu.

Rapidement, il tria le reste des vêtements et les mit dans la machine à laver. Savon, adoucissant, et pression sur un bouton. Harry ferma le couvercle, content de lui et alla dans la cuisine laver ses mains. Il était près à aller au lit se blottir au chaud près de son amant. Juste au moment au il allait rentrer dans la chambre, un drôle de bruit sortit de la machine à laver.

Harry regarda pas dessus son épaule et vit des bulles fuir de sur les côtés.

"Oh, non...Oh non! Draco! Oh, non!"

"Jouer à la demoiselle en détresse ne me fera pas venir t'aider à faire la lessive."

"Draco, idiot, le savon sort de la machine et il est sur le point de ruiner ton tapis hors de prix.

Draco fut à coté d'Harry en un instant.

"Potter, qu'est ce que t'as fait?"

"Je sais pas!" Harry regarda impuissant la machine. Le savon sortait de tout les côtés, et leurs pieds étaient mouiller. "Je ne peux pas l'arrêter, le bouton est cassé."

Harry était pris de panique et commença à ramasser frénétiquement les bulles qui était dans la cuisine. Draco le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Tout à coup , il eut une bonne idée. Il se pencha vers les bulles de savon, en ramassa une poignée et s'approcha de son amant désespéré comme s'il allait l'aider. Dans un grand "Ayah" les bulles cascadèrent sur la tête d'Harry Potter. Harry glissa sur le sol et atterrit dans une mer de plus en plus mousseuse.

Draco se mit à rire face à l'expression adorable d'Harry. Il sauta sur son amant et écrasa doucement ses lèvres dans le cou d'Harry qu'il embrassa de haut en bas.

"Draco...Que fais-tu? Nous devons nettoyer ce massacre"

Draco regarda le corps d'Harry de haut en bas et sourit. Le cœur d'Harry battit la chamade.

"Tu sais, Potter, tu es vraiment nul pour faire la lessive."

"Je sais, ne me le rappelles pas.

"Vraiment, tu es vraiment nul pour faire ça. Tu as peut-être tuer Voldemort, mais ta compétence à faire la lessive est égale à celle de Longdubat en Potions"

Harry gémit, autant à cause du commentaire de Draco qu'à cause de le distraction de Draco qu'il sentait sur sa jambe.

"Mais ça va, parce que te voir faire la lessive me rend plus excité que ce que tu ne peux imaginer."

Harry saisit le visage de Draco et le rapprocha du siens. Leur lèvres se touchaient presque."Tu aimerait avoir une femme cochonne, Malfoy?"

Draco sourit. "Peut-être, tu veux l'être?"

Harry embrassa Draco et hocha la tête. "Peut-être, mais seulement pour toi."

Draco se leva et aida Harry à en faire de même. Toute en l'étreignant, il lui embrassa le front et murmura passionnément à son oreille "Eh bien...Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?"

Harry ferma les yeux et espéra très fort être le lendemain matin."Quoi?"

Draco sourit. "Ca veut dire que tu vas faire la lessive pour le reste de ta vie." Il lâcha Harry et couru dans la chambre, tout en riant de la tête incrédule et dégoutée d'Harry.

Harry se hâta de rejoindre Draco et ferma la porte de la chambre.

La machine à laver continua à tourner et cracher de la mousse toute la nuit.


End file.
